ddr2fandomcom_de-20200214-history
Leistungsflussdichten
Quelle: http://www.uni-saarland.de/fak8/warnke/ideen/leistungsflussdichten.pdf Fakultät 8 der Universität des Saarlandes Dr.rer.nat. U. Warnke Fakultät 8.3 Gebäude 15,4 Bot.Garten Postfach 151150 66041 Saarbrücken Lehrstab Präventivbiologie / Preventive Biology Technische Biomedizin / Technical Biomedicine Umweltmedizin / Environmental Medicine Stand Mai 2004 Warum können kleinste Leistungsflussdichten elektromagnetischer Energie große Effekte am Menschen auslösen? ©Ulrich Warnke Das Problem Zahlreiche vorliegende Forschungsergebnisse beschreiben biologische Effekte physikalischer elektromagnetischer Größen bei derart niedrigen Leistungsflussdichten, dass ein energetischer Wirkungsmechanismus unerklärlich erscheint. Die Folge davon ist Zweifel an der Gültigkeit des Forschungsergebnisses. Die Ursache fehlender denkbarer Wirkungsmechanismen beruht laut dieser Abhandlung darauf, dass fast ausschließlich alle Forschungsansätze nach Maßgabe der klassischen Physik aufgebaut wurden und nicht nach quantenphysikalischen Erwägungen. Und das, obwohl die energetischen Wechselwirkungen die quantenphysikalische Anwendung zwingend erfordern, da die klassische Physik in diesem Bereich versagt und unvollständige Ergebnisse liefert. Auf diesen Unstand weise ich seit vielen Jahren hin – ohne Resonanz. Deshalb soll hier die Notwendigkeit etwas ausführlicher dargestellt werden. Wir müssen unterscheiden: 1. Selbstorganisation der Materie (selbstregulierte Energie- und Zeitoperation) 2. Modulation der Materie durch den Geist (Bewusstseins-regulierte Energie- und Zeitoperation) Wir wollen uns zuerst genauer ansehen, wie die Materie sich selbst organisiert und danach, wie der Geist die Materie steuert. Zu: Selbstorganisation der Materie Felder und Potentiale sind Informationsspeicher Wenn Materie sich selbst organisiert, dann spielen Potentiale eine große Rolle. Was sind Potentiale und woher kommen sie? Alle die uns aufbauenden Massen-Bausteine bestehen nur aus zwei Grundformen: aus Atomkernen und Elektronen. Tel: (0681) 302 3261 Fax: (0681) 302 2461 E-mail: warnke@mx.uni-saarland.de http://www.uni-saarland.de/fak8/warnke Bankverbindung: Universität des Saarlandes Kto.-Nr.: 59001506, Blz.: 59000000, LZB Saarbrücken Titel: Vw 20/4131400503 (Dr. U. Warnke) 2 Beide Grundformen treten immer zusammen mit Ladungen auf. Ladungen sind die Quelle von Potentialen. Elektronen und Protonen tragen neben Ladungen auch Massen. Die Massen sind die Raum-Zeit-Krümmungen und die Ladungen sind Potentiale. Im Vakuum gibt es auch diverse Ladungen ohne jede Massen. Unterschiedliche Ladungsansammlungen erzeugen unterschiedliche Potentiale. Wenn unterschiedliche Potentiale nebeneinander existieren, entstehen Gradienten. Potentialgradienten erzeugen die elektrischen und elektromagnetischen Feldkräfte (EM-Feld). Feld-Energie und Potential sind seit 15 Milliarden Jahren präzise korreliert mit Ladungen. Diese Energie versorgt das ganze Universum. Ladungen und Ladungsverteilungen mit ihren dazugehörigen Feldern und Potentialen treiben alle so genannten chemischen Prozesse an (die in Wirklichkeit physikalische Prozesse sind). Ladung kann mit Hilfe seines Feldes arbeiten. Die Energie dafür ist unerschöpflich. Woher kommt der kontinuierliche Nachschub der Energie? Die Physik tut sich schwer mit der Antwort. Zitat Sen: „Die Verbindung zwischen Feld und seiner Quelle war immer schon und ist immer noch das schwierigste Problem in klassischer und Quanten-Elektrodynamik.“ Sen, D.K. (1968) Fields and/or Particles. Academic Press, London and N.Y. Die wahrscheinlichste Antwort ist, dass die Energie aus dem Vakuum heraus realisiert wird. Potentiale sind für Organismen lebenswichtig Auffällig ist: Jeder Organismus hat als Gesamtkörper, als Gewebe, als Organ, als Zelle, als Molekül bis hinunter zum Proton und Elektron spezifische Ladungsgehalte und somit spezifische Potentialgrößen. Alle wichtigen Funktionen innerhalb unseres Körpers sind an bestimmte Potentiale gebunden: Aktionspotential, Ruhepotential, Zetapotential, Verletzungspotential, um nur einige zu nennen. Beispielsweise Verletzungspotentiale leiten die Heilungsprozesse ein. Was geschieht dabei? Zellmembranen werden durch Krafteinfluss einschließlich Molekül-Bindungs-Auflösung (Freie Radikale) teilweise zerstört und dann durchlässig für Ionen. Als Folge davon tritt lokal eine zur übrigen Membran inverse Spannung auf. An der Grenze zur intakten Membran löschen sich die gegenläufigen Gradienten aus. Das ist der strategisch entscheidende Prozess für die Stimulierung von Zeitmomenten (time-like-Photonen). Wir werden diesen Vorgang gleich verstehen lernen. Potentiale wirken ohne Kräfte Bereits 1960 wurde die physikalische Existenz (nicht nur die mathematische Existenz) der Potentiale nachgewiesen. Das Besondere an Potentialen ist, dass sie in Abwesenheit jedes klassischen elektromagnetischen Kraftfeldes die Phasen von Elektronenschwingungen beeinflussen und damit auf Ladungen wirken Chambers R. (1960) Shift of an Electron Interference Pattern by Enclosed Magnetic Flux. Phys.Rev. Lett. Vol. 5, p 3. Auch der Aharonov-Bohm-Effekt zeigt, dass Potentiale eine physikalische Realität darstellen und nicht nur mathematische Konstrukte sind. Potentiale können keine Arbeit leisten, da sie über keine Kräfte (also keine Auswirkungen auf Massen) haben. Aber sie haben Möglichkeiten, Änderungen an Ladungen herbeizuführen (Informations-Charakter). Aharanov, Y., D. Bohm (1959) Significance of Electromagnetics Potentials in the Quantum Theory. Physical Review, Second Series, 115 (3), Aug.1.,485-491. 3 Zitat Aharanov, Y., D. Bohm, S. 485: “….im Gegensatz zu den Schlüssen der klassischen Mechanik existieren Effekte des Potentials auf geladene Partikel, auch in Regionen, wo alle Felder (und deshalb alle Kräfte auf Partikel) verschwunden sind.“ Alle elektromagnetischen Phänomene starten laut Evans, 1994 und 1999 mit Skalar- Potentialen. Evans, M. W. (1994) The photomagneton B(3) and electrodynamic conservation laws," Foundations of Physics Letters, 7(2), p. 209-217. Evans, M. W. (1994) The photomagneton B(3) and longitudinal ghost field B(3) of electromagnetism." Foundations of Physics Letters, 7(1), p. 67-74. Evans, M. W. (1999) Representation of the vacuum electromagnetic fields in terms of longitudinal and time-like potentials: canonical quantization. Journal of New Energy 4 (3) Diese Potentiale haben laut William Tiller (Emeritus Stanford University) eine Mediator- Funktion zwischen Vakuum und elektromagnetischem Feld. Potentiale des Vakuums gehören einer höheren Dimension als 4 D an und organisieren die Kräfte des elektromagnetischen Feldes, die wiederum die Raum-Zeit aufbauen. Bereits die das gesamte Gebiet prägenden Quantenphysiker Wheeler und Feynmann, sowie Jaynes stellten fest: Das EM-Feld existiert nicht in der Raum-Zeit, sondern repräsentiert eine Informations-Speicher-Einheit. Wheeler, J.A. and R.P. Feynman (1949) Classical Electrodynamics in Terms of Direct Interparticle Action. Reviews of Modern Physics, Vol 21, p.746-747 Jaynes E.T. (1990) Probability in Quantum Theorie. In: Complexity, Entropy, and the Physics of Information. Ed. W.H. Zurek, Addison-Wesley, Redwood City, CA, p.33-35 Potentiale mit longitudinal- und time-like-Wellen-Struktur Potentiale sind physikalisch mehr als bisher allgemein zugestanden wurde. Sie sind zusammengesetzte physikalische Größen und – was bisher vollkommen ignoriert wurde – sie besitzen implizierte Strukturen (Whittaker-Oszillationen): Longitudinal–polarisiert und Zeit– polarisiert. Whittaker, ET (1903) On the Partial Differential Equations of Mathematical Physics. Mathematische Annalen. Vol 57, 333-355 Genauer: Jedes skalare Potential besteht aus einer internen Struktur von bidirektionalen longitudinalen EM-Wellen, die als Wellen-Paare phasenkonjugiert sind und die aus einer unbegrenzten Anzahl von Harmonischen einer Frequenz bestehen. Jede dieser phasenkonjugierten longitudinalen EM Wellenpaare beinhält eine zeit-polarisierte Welle. Whittaker, ET (1904) On an Expression of the Electomagnetic Field Due to Electrons by Means of Two Scalar Potential Functions. Proc. London Math. Soc.Series 2, Vol 1, 367-372 D.h. alle EM-Felder bestehen aus jeweils 2 skalaren Potentialen, Skalare Potentiale sind aufgrund ihrer inneren Strukturen, einschließlich der time-like–Photonen, der Information zuzuordnen. Das reflektierte Feld von einem dielektrischen Material ist nicht an der Oberfläche generiert, sondern kommt von jedem Punkt des Inneren. Eine emittierte EM-Welle transportiert sowohl die Energie der inneren Struktur als auch die Zeit und ergibt damit ein aktuelles Raum-Zeit- Interferenz-Bild. Reali, G.C. (1982) Reflection from dielectric materials. American Journal of Physics 50(12) Dec, p.1133-1136. 4 Besieris, I:M:, A:M: Shaarawi and R.W.Ziolkowski (1989) A bidirectional travelling plane wave representation of exact solutions of the scalar wave equation. Journal of Mathematical Physics 30(6), p.1254-1269 Damit wird deutlich, was bereits Wheeler und Feynman darstellten: Insgesamt bestehen alle Felder aus Information. Laut Whittaker sind elektromagnetische Felder im Vakuum repräsentiert durch 2 Potentiale F und G. Dies sind die Größen von 2 longitudinalen Vektor-Potentialen f und g (longitudinale magnetische Fluxe im Vakuum). Im konventionellen Vektor-Potential findet sich ein Zeitentsprechendes Potential (das durch die Terme F und G ausgedrückt werden kann). Die zugehörigen Photonen sind Skalar-Partikel ohne Spin. Dennoch sind sie physikalisch, denn sie bestehen aus reiner Energie. Die transversalen Photonen mit Spin können absorbiert werden, aber die Zeit-entsprechenden und longitudinalen Photonen ohne Spin können nicht absorbiert werden und sind deshalb nur indirekt zu detektieren. Damit werden – wie auch von der Quantenphysik beschrieben - 3 Klassen von Photonen deutlich: 1. time-like Photonen (reine Skalar-Größe) 2. longitudinal polarisierte Photonen 3. transversale (Spin 1 oder –1) Photonen Jede dieser Photonen-Arten hat eine unabhängige physikalische Existenz. Evans, Myron, W. (1999) On Whittaker`s F und G fluxes, Part III Evans, Myron, W. (1999) Representation of the vacuum electromagnetic fields in terms of longitudinal and timelike potentials: canonical quantization. Journal of new energy 4 (3) Zu Polarisationen der EM-Wellen Ryder, Lewis, H. (1996) Quantum Field Theory. Cambridge University Press, 2nd edition, p. 147ff 4 Polarisationen: 2 sind transversal (x und y), 1x longitudinal (z), 1x skalar und time-like Zu Skalare Skalar-Photonen und auch longitudinale Photonen sind nicht beobachtbar, aber ihre Kombination ist beobachtbar in Gegenwart einer Ladung, wie beim instantanen skalaren Potential. Mandl, F. G. Shaw (1984) Quantum Field Theory. Wiley, revised Edition 1993, Chap. 5.2 Covariant Quantization und 5.3 The Photon Propagator Chapter 5 Die longitudinale und time-like Polarisation ist jeweils alleine nicht beobachtbar, aber die Kombination von beiden als elektrostatisches (Coulomb) Potential. Zu Longitudinalen Wellen Rodrigues, W.A. and J.Y. Lu (1997) On the Existence of Undistorted Progressive Waves (UPWs) of arbitrary speeds 0<∞ in nature. Foundations of Physics 27(3), p. 435-508 Wichtig ist festzuhalten: Mit der inneren Struktur von Potentialen (aus Ladungsansammlungen), insbesondere mit den innerhalb von Potentialen befindlichen time-like-Schwingungen, besitzt unsere Materie eine variable Zeit-Struktur innerhalb der Raum-Zeit-Krümmung, die empfindlich für Übertragungen von Zeit-Entitäten ist. Zeitliche Dauer von Molekülbindungen Zeit-Entitäten sind pure Energie und können – wie alle uns bekannten Energien – bei Realisierung durch Quanten übertragen werden (time-like Photon). Dieses time-like-Photon enthält analog zu dem Raum-Photon (Kraft-Übertragung) Information. Die Informations-Photonen für die Kraftübertragung hängen offensichtlich direkt mit den Informations-Photonen der Zeitübertragung zusammen, denn die Größe der Bindungsenergie 5 zwischen Molekülen ist kausal korreliert mit der Größe einer Zeitdauer der Bindung: hier einige Beispiele für mittlere Bindungsenergie und mittlere Lebensdauer der Bindung. 0,13 bis 0,32 eV (Wassercluster): ►10-10 bis 10-12 Sekunden 0,9 eV: ► 0,1 Sekunde 1,5 eV: ► 1,3 Jahre 1,8 eV (DNA): ► 30 000 Jahre Time-like-Photonen übertragen keine Kräfte zu den Massen, sondern sie kontaminieren die Massen mit Zeit. Das weitere Schicksal der Masse wird nun entweder rückwärts in die Vergangenheit oder vorwärts in die Zukunft gehen. Wichtig ist festzuhalten, dass in keiner einzigen physikalischen Formel zu den Naturgesetzen ein Pfeil der Zeit in Richtung Zukunft zu finden ist. Alle Formeln sind zeitsymmetrisch, d.h. Vergangenheit und Zukunft sind vollständig gleichwertig und nicht beliebig unterscheidbar. Zeitfluss auf der Zeitachse Richtung Vergangenheit Bis heute wird weitgehend ignoriert, dass in der Mikrowelt bei jeder Emission Wellen in der Zeit rückwärts auf geladene Teilchen zulaufen (avancierte Wellen) und aus der gleichen Emissionsquelle gleichermaßen Wellen in die Zukunft laufen (retardierte Wellen). Wird ein Elektron angeregt, dann gibt es Strahlung als ein Feld ab, das eine zeitsymmetrische Mischung einer Richtung Zukunft und einer Richtung Vergangenheit sich fortpflanzenden Welle darstellt. Teilchen wechselwirken also zeitsymmetrisch miteinander mit kontinuierlicher Rückkopplung von avancierten und retardierten Informationen (Cramer 1986). Cramer, J.(1986) The Transactional Interpretation of Quantum Mechanics. Reviews of Modern Physics 58, S.647 Auch die Maxwellschen Gleichungen sehen immer 2 Lösungen vor, eine ist mit einer positiven, in die Zukunft fließenden Energiewelle äquivalent, während die andere eine negative, in die Vergangenheit fließende Energiewelle beschreibt. So sind die Physiker auch nicht besonders erstaunt, wenn – entgegen unserer täglichen Erfahrung – Energie-Systeme die Vergangenheit aufsuchen: Bei unlinearen sogenannten Phasen-konjugierten Systemen (bekannt aus der Optik) wird Materie mit spezifischer Strahlung gepumpt und ein einfallender Strahl wird dann in die Vergangenheit „reflektiert“. Ursprünglich ist dieser kaum bekannte Effekt 1972 in Moscow`s P.N. Lebedev Physical Institute entdeckt worden. Die Folge ist, dass z.B. bei stimulierter Brillouin Rückstreuung erneut Ordnung nach Unordnung entsteht. Der einfallende Strahl wird präzise zurück zur Quelle gesendet, ist also „time reversed“ und wird verstärkt (mehr Energie wird zurückgestrahlt als hinein gegeben wurde). Das System ist vollkommen selbstorganisiert, wobei alle Energie aus der Umgebung kommt und Negentropie erzeugt. Pepper, D.M. (1986) Applications of Optical Phase Conjugation. Scientific American 254 (1), Jan. 1986, p.75 Pepper, David M. (1982) Nonlinear Optical Phase Conjugation. Optical Engineering 21(2) March/April p.156- 183 Fisher, Robert A. (1983) Optical Phase Conjugation. Academic Press, N.Y. Nicht nur in der Optik wurde mit dem Effekt experimentiert, sondern auch im Elektrolyten. Die Ergebnisse sind geradezu phantastisch: Es zeigt sich, dass chemische Reaktionen auf der Zeitachse zurück, also in die Vergangenheit laufen können. So konnte die Arbeitgruppe um Denis Evans, Australian National University (ANU)), eine chemische Reaktion am Ort des Geschehens in der Zeit zurückführen zu ihrem Ausgangsstatus. Evans Experiment: Ein Laser kontrolliert die Bewegung von Latex Perlen, die in Wasser suspendiert sind. Bei der Bewegung der Perlen wird die Entropie gemessen. Für 2 Sekunden bei etwa 30 Millionen 6 Ionen in einem Mikrometer-Raum (μL3) konnte negative Entropie gemessen werden, also Negentropie und dann für 4 Sekunden positive Entropie. Das heißt, Evans System läuft für eine signifikante Zeitperiode zurück in der Zeit. Das ist gleichbedeutend mit Negentropie Erzeugung: „Vorwärts-Zeit“ = entropische Operation, „Zurück-Zeit“ = negentropische Operation (time-reversed). Wang, G.M., E.M- Sevick, Emil Mittag, Debra J. Searles and Denis J. Evans (2002) Experimental Demonstration of Violations of the Second Law of Thermodynamics for Small Systems and Short Time Scales. Phys.Rev.Lett., 89 (5), 29.July, 050601 Der postulierte Pfeil der Zeit Richtung Zukunft resultiert aus dem 2. thermodynamischen Gesetz. laut Ball, Phillip (1999) Tempus Fugit. Nature Science update, 19. August 1999 in www.nature.com/nsu/990819/990819-11.html. Die Versuche zeigen nun, dass das 2. thermodynamische Prinzip nicht aufrechterhalten werden kann und damit auch nicht mehr die Einbahnstrasse der Zeit. Calmers, Matthew (2002) Second law of thermodynamics “broken”. New Scientist webside, 19. July 2002; www.newscientist.com/news/print.jsp?id=ns99992572 Gerstner, Ed (2002) Second law broken. Nature Science update, 23. July 2002 auf www.nature.com/nsu/020722/020722-2.html. Ball, Phillip (1999) Tempus Fugit. Nature Science update, 19. August 1999 in www.nature.com/nsu/990819/990819-11.html. In Systemen von nur wenigen Teilchen ist die Statistik „körniger“ und Umstände können auftreten, die höchst unwahrscheinlich in großen Systemen sind. Deshalb kann das 2. thermodynamische Gesetz nicht generell auf kleine Kollektionen angewendet werden. Schewe, Phil, James Riordon and Ben Stein (2002) Pushing thr Second Law to the Limit. The AJP Bulletin of Physics News, No. 598, July 17, 2002. American Institute of Physics www. Aip.org/enews/physnews/2002/508.html. Welche Auswirkungen hat der Effekt für unser Thema? Wichtig ist: Makroskopisch adäquate Effekte entstehen aus mikroskopischer Negentropie. Wird die mikroskopisch ablaufende Ordnung zerstört oder auch wiederhergestellt, hat dies makroskopische Auswirkungen. Sachs, Robert G. (1987) The Physics of Time Reversal. University of Chicago Press, Illinois Biologische Zeit-Operation Derartige Reaktionen in Zellen von Organen und Geweben entscheiden auch über Krankheit und Gesundheit. Das Model besagt, dass mit Hilfe spezifischer Potentiale der strategisch wichtige Ausgangspunkt für die Auslösung einer Krankheit festgelegt oder auch rückgängig gemacht werden kann, also der Vorgang zurück in der Zeit auf einen Status vor der Krankheitsauslösung geführt werden kann. In den 1980er Jahren erschienen zwei Patente, die Potentialfelder zur Informationsübertragung verwendeten mit medizinischer Anwendung. Gellinas, RC (1984) Apparatus and method for transfer of information by means of curl-free magnetic vector potential field. US Patent 4,432,098 Feb 14,1984 Schon vorher gab es erstaunliche Differenzierungs- und Dedifferenzierungs-Effekte bei Applizierung von Potentialen an Pflanzen und Amphibien. MurrayD.G. (1967) A Method for Producing Cellular Dedifferentiation by means of very small Electric Currents. Trans. N.Y. Acad.Sci. Vol 29, p.606-615 7 Becker, R.O. and G. Murray (1970) The Electrical Control System Regulating Fracture Healing in Amphibians. Clinical Orthopaedics and Related research No.73, p. 169-198 Nur verstand niemand den Mechanismus. Erst als russische Wissenschaftler um P.P. Gariaev herum die Zeit-Operation in Experimenten an diabetischen Ratten mit Hilfe von Informationswellen mit Erfolg testen konnten, wurde das Modell plausibeler. Gariaev, P.P., B.I. Birshtein, A.M.Iarochenko, P.J. Marcer, G.G. Terishny, K.A.Lenova, U.Kaempf (2002) The DNA – wave Biocomputer Gariaev P.P., (1994) Wave based genome, Ed. Obsh. Pl'za, 279p. in Russian Der Begriff „Wellen-Genetik“ wurde durch das Mitglied der Russischen Akademie der Wissenschaften Peter P. Gariaev in die Wissenschaft eingeführt. Die Forschungen der Gruppe sind einmalig sowohl in Russland als auch im Ausland. Dazu gehören: Anregung der DNS-Moleküle, der Ribosomen und des Collagens in Form von solitonischen Wellen entsprechend einer sog. Fermi-Past-Ulam-Refraktion; Aufdeckung eines neuen Informationsspeicherungssystems der Genstrukturen, der in etwa wie ein „Timer“ die zeitabhängigen Strukturen der Biosysteme steuert; und die Aufdeckung der holographischen Informationsspeicherung des chromosonalen Kontinuums, welches durch die Erzeugung von raum-zeitlichen Vektoren die Zellen und Gewebe der Biosysteme steuert. Die bereits erwähnte „Fermi-Pasta-Ulam-Refraktion“ (FPU-Refraktion) bedeutet auf der Ebene der Chromosomen die Fähigkeit des Gen-Apparates sein eigener Zeitoperator zu sein. Das Abrufen von Information aus der zeitlichen Vergangenheit mit Hilfe von Potentialen ist höchst spektakulär in Versuchen bei Ciba Geigy gelungen, was zu einem Patentantrag führte. Durch Potentiale, die an Fischeier, Samen von Pflanzen und an Bakterien gelegt wurden, kamen längst ausgestorbene Arten wieder zum Vorschein: Forellen mit urigen Maulhaken, die vor etwa 200 Jahren ausgestorben waren, Weizen und Maispflanzen, die als frühere Wildpflanzen und Vorläufer unserer gezüchteten Arten identifiziert werden konnten und die von heutigen Schädlingen vollkommen unangetastet bleiben. Farne, die innerhalb der einzelnen Vegetationsperiode ihre Art und sogar die Chromosomenzahl veränderten. Schließlich wurden auch Millionen Jahre alte Bakterien aus Bohrkernen erneut zum Leben erweckt. Wie entstehen Zeit-Operationen? Laut Whittaker und Evans et al. entsteht bei Löschung der Feld-Vektoren ein time-like- Potential, das alleine bestehen kann. M.W. Evans, P.K. Anastasovski, T.E. Bearden et al., "On Whittaker's Representation of the Electromagnetic Entity in Vacuo, Part V: The Production of Transverse Fields and Energy by Scalar Interferometry," Journal of New Energy, 4(3), Winter 1999, p. 76-78. Wie soll man sich das vorstellen? Raum-Energie kann auf der Ebene x, y, z als Kraftvektor wirken. Werden die Kraftvektoren auf diesen Ebenen durch Gegenkräfte gelöscht, dann verschwindet die zugrunde liegende Energie nicht, sondern kann sich in einer weiteren Dimension auswirken, z.B. in der Zeit- Domäne. Nehmen wir als Beispiel die physikalisch gut bekannte transversale Schwingung: die Amplitude der Schwingung ist ein Maß für die Anzahl der eingeprägten Photonen, die Kräfte ausüben können. (Die Frequenz der Schwingung gibt die Photonenenergie an). Die Amplitude 8 kann sich in einer Raumrichtung verändern, gleichzeitig verändert sich die Amplitude in der Zeitrichtung. Zwei Manipulationen sind möglich. Durch eine phasengleiche Gegenamplitude im Raum kann man die Kraftentwicklung verhindern oder man kann durch eine phasengleiche Amplitude „in der Zeit zurück“ (beim Elektron wäre dies das Positron) die Energie vergrößern. Wichtig ist, dass die zugrunde liegende Energie nicht gelöscht werden kann, sie wird sich sogar verdoppeln, gelöscht werden kann nur die Kraftwirkung in einer bestimmten Richtung des Raumes. Was passiert mit der zugrunde liegenden Energie? Die Quantenphysiker sind sich einig: die Energie sucht sich eine neue Dimension zur Wirkung, z.B. die freie z-Richtung; es entsteht eine longitudinale Schwingung (Evans beschreibt dies für die räumliche Auslöschung, Bearden aufgrund von Whittaker beschreibt dies für die zeitliche Auslöschung). Anastasovski, P. K.; T. E. Bearden, C. Ciubotariu, W. T. Coffey, L. B. Crowell, G. J. Evans, Myron W. Evans, R. Flower, S. Jeffers, A. Labounsky, B. Lehnert, M. Mészáros, P. R. Molnár, J.-P. Vigier, and S. Roy 1. "On Whittaker's Representation of the Classical Electromagnetic Field in Vacuo, Part II: Potentials Without Fields," Journal of New Energy, 4(3), Special Issue, Winter 1999, p. 59-67. 2. "On Whittaker's F and G Fluxes, Part III: The Existence of Physical Longitudinal and Timelike Photons," Journal of New Energy, 4(3), Special Issue, Winter 1999, p. 68-71. 3. "On Whittaker's Analysis of the Electromagnetic Entity, Part IV: Longitudinal Magnetic Flux and Time-Like Potential Without Vector Potential and Without Electric and Magnetic Fields," Journal of New Energy, 4(3), Special Issue, Winter 1999, p. 72-75. 4. "On Whittaker's Representation of the Electromagnetic Entity in Vacuo, Part V: The Production of Transverse Fields and Energy by Scalar Interferometry," Journal of New Energy, 4(3), Special Issue, Winter 1999, p. 76-78. Wird die so entstandene longitudinale Schwingung wiederum durch eine entgegengesetzte longitudinale phasenanaloge Schwingung entweder im Raum oder in der Zeit gelöscht, dann oszilliert die Energie in der Zeitdichte, es entsteht eine reine skalare Zeit-Dichte-Schwingung, pure Energie. Besieris, I:M:, A:M: Shaarawi and R.W.Ziolkowski (1989) A bidirectional travelling plane wave representation of exact solutions of the scalar wave equation. Journal of Mathematical Physics 30(6), p.1254-1269 Wenn sich also alle Kraftfelder auslöschen (f und g Vektorfunktionen sind ausgelöscht), wenn es also kein elektrisches oder magnetisches Vektorfeld und kein Vektor-Potential mehr gib, dann sind die Größen der Skalare F und G additiv: (2G = 2/√2 A (X-iY)ei(ωt-κZ)) (Evans) Allein präsent ist die Entität time-like- Potential als reine Energie. Ein Receiver würde nichts detektieren, da weder transversale noch longitudinale Photonen vorhanden sind. Evans,M.W., P.K. Anastasovski, T.E. Bearden et al., "On Whittaker's Representation of the Electromagnetic Entity in Vacuo, Part V: The Production of Transverse Fields and Energy by Scalar Interferometry," Journal of New Energy, 4(3), Winter 1999, p. 76-78. Das Auslöschen von Kraftfeldern ist an Orten, an denen sich vielfältige elektromagnetische Felder technischen Ursprungs überlagern, also bei Interferenzorten immer wieder zu finden. Fassen wir zusammen: 1. Interferieren Vektorfelder so, dass sich die Kräfte auslöschen, dann entstehen time-like- Photonen, das heißt pure Energie. Ist diese Energie codiert (pulsierend), dann ist Information damit verbunden. 2. Interferieren Skalarwellen der time-like-Photonen erscheinen wieder transversale Schwingungsfelder mit Kraftpotenz. 9 Experimente mit Skalar-Feldern Glen Rein`s Versuche (früher Stanford University Medical Center) mit sich auslöschenden Vektorfeldern zeigen überraschend deutlich biologische Effekte: Nach Auslöschung aller Vektoren durch elektrische Gegenströme wurde eine 87% Stimulations-Steigerung der Lymphozyten gemessen und eine 20fach höhere Lymphozyten- Proliferation, wenn Interleukin-2 zugesetzt wurde Gagnon, T.A., G. Rein (1989) The Biological Significance of Water structured with Non-Hertzian Time-reversed Waves. US. Psychtronics Assoc. Journal 7, 1989 Vom Organismus ausgeschüttete Neurotransmitter blieben längere Zeit wirksam und Lymphozyten steigerten ihre Proliferation um 76% bis 137%. Rein beschreibt Versuche am MPI, Deutschland (im Auftrag Puharich), wonach 8.00 Hz- Skalar-Felder bei E. coli Mikroorganismen die Aktivität von RAD-6-Genen erhöhen. Diese Gene codieren die Proteine für die DNA Reparatur. Rein, G. (1989) Effect of Non-Hertzian Scalar Waves on the Immune System. US. Psychtronics Assoc. Journal Columbus, Ohio 1989 Weitere Untersuchungen: Musik kann je nach Inhalt (Rock, Klassik, Gregorianisch, Sanskrit) die DNA in ihrer Windung beeinflussen, wenn sie in eine skalare Energie transformiert wird Rein, G. (1998) Biological Effects of Scalar Acoustic Energy: Modulation of DNA. Proc. US Psychotronics Assoc. Journal, Columbus, Ohio, July, 1998 Diese Versuche von Rein bedürfen einer Überprüfung. Experimente zur Vakuum-Struktur-Speicherung Alle Potential-Aktivitäten der Materie werden infolge ihrer inneren Schwingungen (longitudinale Schwingung, Zeit-polarisierte Schwingung) in die skalare Vakuumstruktur eingeprägt und diese Information kann nichtlokal durch identische Potentialmuster - analog zum Hologramm - wieder aus dem Vakuum ausgelesen werden. Experimentelle Hinweise sind: Einstein Podolsky Rosen Paradoxon (theoretisches Konstrukt, von Bell bestätigt; experimentelle Bestätigung erstmals durch Aspect, Univ. Paris 1983); IBM-Teleportationsversuche; „Beam-Experimente“ von Zeilinger, Universität Wien und Universität Adelaide in Australien. Für die Richtigkeit des Modells spricht auch der inzwischen berühmte DNA Phantom-Effekt von Peter Gariaev (Lebenev-Institut), der auch von Vladimir Poponin (Russische Akademie der Wissenschaften) erwähnt wird. Er bestrahlte DNA innerhalb einer Küvette mit Laserlicht und nahm mit einem Photomultiplier die angeregte spektrale Quantenemission der DNA auf. Wenn zu Beginn des Versuchs die leere Küvette gemessen wurde, ergab sich erwartungsgemäß ein Rauschen. Wenn aber nach dem Versuch die DNA aus der Küvette entfernt wurde und die Messung der Quantenemission mit der leeren Küvette fortgeführt wurde, ergab sich ein überaus deutliches Signal für viele Stunden, als ob die DNA weiterhin innerhalb der Küvette vorhanden wäre. Poponin erklärt dieses jederzeit reproduzierbare Ergebnis damit, dass das Vakuum durch die kohärent bestrahlte DNA strukturiert wurde und die entsprechende Phantom-Quantenemission die Information über diese Strukturierung enthält. Gariaev P.P., Chudin V.I., Komissarov G.G., Berezin A.A., Vasiliev A.A., 1991, Holographic Associative Memory of Biological Systems, Proceedings SPIE - The International Society for Optical Engineering. Optical Memory and Neural Networks. v.1621, p.280- 291. USA.), Gariaev, K.V. Grigor'ev, A.A. Vasil'ev, V.P. Poponin and V.A. Shcheglov. Investigation of the Fluctuation Dynamics of DNA Solutions by Laser Correlation Spectroscopy. Bulletin of the Lebedev Physics Institute, n. 11-12, p. 23-30 (1992) Gariaev, P.P. Boris I. Birshtein, Alexander M. Iarochenko, Peter J. Marcer, George G. Tertishny*, Katherine A. Leonova*, Uwe Kaempf. (2003) The DNA-wave Biocomputer. JNLRMI Vol. II Nr. 1 February 2003 10 Die Rolle der Psyche Bewusstsein lässt die Wellenfunktion kollabieren. Die Superposition mit potentieller Energie und Information im Vakuum wird auch als virtuell bezeichnet. Experimente zum Teilchen-Welle-Dualismus zeigen, dass der Beobachter offenbar eine zentrale Rolle bei der Festlegung der Natur der Wirklichkeit auf der Quantenebene spielt. Die Umschaltung von virtueller auf reale Information und Energie geschieht immer erst lokal durch „Beobachtung“, Messung, Aufzeichnung (engl. record), Resonanz und das „Geben von Sinn und Bedeutung“ („the it from the bit“ laut Wheeler). In der Vorquanten-Ära der Physik war es selbstverständlich, dass die Welt „da draußen außerhalb von uns“ sich in einem fest gefügten, von uns unabhängig Zustand befindet. Der Beobachtungsvorgang dringt zwar zugegebenermaßen in diese Wirklichkeit ein, denn wir können nichts beobachten, ohne in einem gewissen Maß mit ihm in Wechselwirkung zu treten. Aber jeder ging davon aus, dass diese Wechselwirkung entweder beliebig klein gehalten oder vollkommen kalkulierbar ist. Die Quantenphysik entwirft aber ein Bild von der Wirklichkeit, in dem Beobachter und Beobachtetes untrennbar miteinander verbunden sind. Die Auswirkungen der Beobachtung sind für die zum Vorschein gebrachte Realität fundamental und können weder reduziert noch kontrolliert werden. Eine Quantum-Superposition, die von der Umgebung isoliert ist, bleibt in diesem Stadium, bis ein bewusster Beobachter auftritt. Experimente haben erstaunlicherweise ergeben: wenn eine Maschine Quantensysteme misst, bleiben die Ergebnisse solange in einer Superposition, bis ein bewusster intelligenter Mensch die Messung der Maschine beobachtet. Überraschenderweise ist also nicht nur das Bewusstsein für das Zusammenbrechen der Wellenfunktion verantwortlich, sondern sogar Intelligenz ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil des Schalters. Beispielsweise: Wenn wir eine Impuls-Eigenschaft eines Elektrons messen, erfahren wir immer nur die Antwort des Elektrons auf unsere gestellte Frage. Der gemessene Impuls ist eine Art Täuschung, die von der Wechselwirkung der Quantenentität mit der Versuchsanordnung hervorgerufen wird und die dann von einer Intelligenzeinheit in unserem Gehirn interpretiert wird. Das nennen wir Erkenntnis und erst jetzt ist die Virtualität in Realität umgesprungen. Aufregend sind die Versuchsergebnisse, wonach eine konkrete Messung sich erübrigt und allein das Wissen des Experimentators Realität schaltet. Ändert sich das Wissen über einen Versuchsvorgang und ziehen wir daraus veränderte Schlüsse, dann ändert sich auch das untersuchte Quantensystem und liefert eine veränderte Realität. Jedes Ergebnis hat den Anstrich der Frage, die das Experiment hervorgerufen hat. Ein Elektron, das gefragt wird, ob es ein Teilchen ist, ist ein Teilchen, wenn aber das Elektron gefragt wird, ob es eine Welle ist, dann ist es eine Welle. Zitat Heisenberg: „Auch in der Naturwissenschaft ist also der Gegenstand der Forschung nicht mehr die Natur an sich, sondern die der menschlichen Fragestellung ausgesetzte Natur.“ Ungestörte Phänomene sind nur die, die unbeobachtet bleiben. Das unbeobachtete Universum kann daher nicht so betrachtet werden, als hätte es eine völlig vom Nachweis unabhängige Existenz. Eine Welle wird im universellen Kontext dann zu lokaler konkreter Information, wenn wir Menschen als eine Raum-Zeit-Konstruktion, die wir darstellen, bewusst fragen, um Erfahrung und Erkenntnis zu erzeugen. 11 Nicht lokale Gesetzmäßigkeiten, wie sie die Welle repräsentiert, verknüpfen die Dynamik universell virtuell verborgener Information mit der lokalen Materie und schalten damit reale semantische Information. Nehmen wir alle Versuchsergebnisse zusammen, dann zeigt sich: Der Geist (mind) kreiert Realität (Kopenhagener Interpretation; Bohr). Dies ist alltägliche Erfahrung. Wenn ich spreche und den Arm hebe, beeinflusse ich mit einem geistigen Prinzip, was wir bewussten Willen nennen, die Materie spezieller Muskelgruppen, also Massen-Kräfte. Wenn Bewusstsein meine Massen-Matrix moduliert, wenn ich also aufgrund meines Willens meinen Arm hebe, dann hat der Entitätenkomplex „Geist“ eine Interaktion mit dem Entitätenkomplex „Raum-Zeit-Krümmung“ (Massen) durchgeführt. Das aber heißt, beide müssen sich erkennen und gemeinsame Eigenschaften (Teilmengen) aufweisen. Fazit: Die Physik musste mit der Quantenphysik und Quantenphilosophie eine nichtlokale, in ihren Teilen verknüpfte Quantenwelt akzeptieren, die sich nur manifestieren kann, wenn wir an ihr partizipieren. In der Quantenphysik existieren in mancher Hinsicht alle möglichen künftigen Ereignisse bis die Beobachtung das Mögliche ins Tatsächliche umsetzt. Das neue Bild der Materie-Organisation Berücksichtigt man die bisherigen Erkenntnisse, dann ergibt sich folgendes Bild: Die Materie baut sich durch Kräfte und Zeitoperationen auf. Diese Kräfte und Zeitoperationen sind die Folge von Potentialen mit impliziten Entitäten. Diese Entitäten sind durch Bewusstsein und Geist beeinflussbar. Wissenschaftler sehen das physikalische Universum nicht mehr als eine Ansammlung von Zahnrädern in einer Maschine sondern als ein informationsverarbeitendes System. Für unsere Funktion sind anstelle der Materie Informationsbits getreten. Im neuen Paradigma des Universums sind Geist, Intelligenz und Information wichtiger als Hardware. Unterschieden werden Programme (Information), die die Hardware (Zusammenschluss der Massen) steuern ►elektrische Potentiale mit impliziten Strukturen und Programme (Information), die die Software, also die zugrunde liegende Funktionssteuerung modulieren ►Psyche: wie Geist/Wille/Gefühl Aus diesem Modell und den bereits vorliegenden Fakten ergibt sich plausibel: die Störmöglichkeit des biologischen Systems durch Mobilfunk und andere technische Funkeinrichtungen ist auch bei kleinsten Leistungsflussdichten gegeben.